Una noche de terror en la torre t
by Sayuri Akamei
Summary: Mi historia se trata de que ellos miran una pelicula de terror y despues de verla una serie de extraños sucesos paranormales comienzan a ocurrir espero que les guste y disculpen mi ortografia


Un dia en la torre T cyborg y chico bestia se fueron a la tienda de peliculas a conseguir algunas para disfurtarlas en la noche ya que seria un dia en el que se desvelarian viendo una serie de peliculas , comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refrescos.

Robin se habia encargado de llevar las cosas necesarias al living como almohadas y cobijas por que el savia perfectamente que terminarian dormidos en el lugar, Starfire y raven salieron a comprar las bocadillos como era el caso de palomitas, refrescos y algunas cosas mas asi que dejaron solo a Robin preparando el living para la tan esperada noche.

Al caso de unos minutos, las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas quienes traian varias volsas con aperitivos y se dirijieron al refrigerador , unos minutos despues Starfire se aserco a la gran pantalla ya que alguien los estaba llamando.

-ola amigo Speedy, que ocurre?- dijo algo preocupada star ya que casi siempre las unicas veces que ellos llamaban era por que tenian algun tipo de emergencia.

-ho no te preocupes, solo yame por que aca todos estamos muy aburridos y queriamos ver que estaban haciendo- depronto en la pantalla aparecieron bee, acualad, mas y menos

-señorita starfire estamos muy aburridos- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos pelirojos

Cuando star estaba apunto de ablar aparecieron cyborg y chico bestia

-llegamos y trejimos las peliculas- dijo Bestita con un monton de peliculas variadas

-primero comensaremos con algo ligero, seran unas peliculas de caricaturas que el escogio-dijo cy señalando a chico bestia con el dedo indice

-luego la seguira una de comedia que yo tambien elegi-

-despues una de accion, despues una de romance-dijo cy sonriendo picaramente volteando a ver a robin quien se sonrojo al insante

-y para cerrar una de terror- dijo chicobestia iluminando una parte de su cara con una linterna y sonriendo maleficamente

- genial,-dijo el chico maravilla- ya esta todo listo,son las 6:00 asi que podemos comenzar cuando quieran-

-bueno amigos si no se les ofrese nada mas nos vemos pronto y si estan tan aburridos por que no ven unas peliculas tambien- se comenzo a despedir Starfire pero robin la inerrumpio

- o por que no se vienen a disfutar de la noche con nosotros?-

-claro que si - repondieron los titanes de este al mismo tiempo mientras se iban por algunas cosas dejando a bee en la pantalla

- bueno nos vemos en un rato, no comiensen sin nosotros oyeron?-dicho eso corto la comunicacion.

-bueno amigos si no les importa ire a darme una ducha rapida enseguida vuelvo-

-adelante star y ustedes ayudenme a recojer aqui que hay un desorden- dijo el lider señalando los videojuegos que habia en el piso asi como algunas envolturas de comida y del lado de la cocina platos y cubiertos sucios.

Despues de que todo quedo limpio llegaron los titanes del este y como ya era de noche todos se pusieron su pijama Star traia una pijama corta que consistia en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes de color purpura, Robin traia una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalon de color negro, Speedy igual pero de color rojo, chico bestia traia un pantalon verde con dinosaurios, raven sencillamente traia una blusa de tirantes y un pantalon azul subido, bee un short amarillo con una blusa negra de manga corta, mientras mas y menos traian unos short azules al igual que Acualad.

-bien amigos ahora hay que comenzar-dijo cy poniendo la primer pelicula mientras bee apagaba la luz y todos se sentaban en el siguiente orden Starfire se sento enmedio de Robin y Speddy, junto a el estaba chico bestia y luego raven,despues estaba cyborg ,luego bee y seguido de esta se encontraba acualad, mientras que los dos pequeños gemelos estaban en el suelo justo enfrente de Starfire.

Comenzo la pelicula de dibujos animados y Speedy y Robin en ratitos volteaban a ver a Starfire riendose ante los monitos que aparecian en la tele y rae no podia evitar poner una sonrisa tonta alver la cara que ponia chico bestia.

Seguida de esta pelicula pusieron la de comedia y en los momentos mas grasiosos ni raven podia evitar soltar la carcajada, ademas que despues escuchaba las risas de sus demas compañeros en especial de de Chico Bestia quien junto a cyborg eran los que hacian el mayor escandalo con sus carcajadas que los dejaban sin aire y los ponian rojos de la risa.

Luego pusieron una de accion que le encanto a Robin ya que a el le quedan perfectamente ese tipo de peliculas.

Seguida por esa pelicula puesieron una romantica ala cual ni mas ni menos parecian comprender , por otro lado bee se mordia el labio tratando de ahogar algunos cuantos sollozos ante los finales tragicos de los personajes, en media pelicula Starfire ya estaba llorando logrando contagiar a chico bestia quien a su vez logro sacar unas cuantas a Raven, Acualad parecia estar completamente concentrado y analizando cada situacion, mientras Robin consolaba a Star acariciandole la espalda y la cabeza a lo que Speedy, Mas Y Menos se ponian celosos, despues de esa continuaron con la ultima pelicula...la de Terror!

Para esta parte escogieron la pelicula de "Arrastrame al Infierno" la cual es una pelicula que trata de una mujer a la que le echan una maldicion, la maldicion de la Lamia ( creo que asi se escribe corrijanme si me equivoco) ante las espantosas caras de los demonios y fantasmas Starfire sin pensarlo ni notarlo termino escondida detras de Robin y Speedy sujetandoles el brazo a abos para que no se separaran , raven y chico bestia estaban abrazados al igual que cyborg y bee, mientras que el pobre de acualad se limitaba a abrazar sus rodillas, Mas y Menos ya se habian quedado dormidos mientras se acababa la pelicula de romanse .

Robin y Speedy no tenian miedo pero no podian negar que algunas escenas les ponian los pelos de punta , por ejemplo cuando el demonio hacia su horrible presencia.

Al terminar la pelcula, todos se dieron cuenta de como abian terminado y rapidamente se separaron del otro con la cara sonrojada.

Al ver como Mas y Menos dormian ...

-creo que seria bueno que durmieramos aqui en el living- propuso cy

-estoy de acuerdo con chispita por que nosotros no podemos volver a estas horas a nuestra torre- comento Bee

-entonces hay que acomodar el lugar para dormir- ordeno el lider y despues de acomodar las cobijas y almohadas...

- pobres Mas y Menos se ven buy cansados- dijo Acualad al ver a los gemelitos dormidos

- si estubieron haciendo travesuras desde temprano y luego se pusieron a entrenar- les recordo Bee

- lo que es muy raro ya que son unos olgasanes-

- en ese caso por que mejor no duermen en mi abitacion, bueno yo digo que haci estarian mas comodos- les propuso Star

- buena idea tu llevas a mas y yo a menos - dijo Bee para despues cargar a menos y dirijirse junto con Star a la habitacion

Robin y Speedy solo las observaron marcharse llenos de celos por aquellos dos pequeños afortunados que dormirian en la cama de Star estubieron callados hirviendo en celos hasta que escucharon como llegaban Bee y Star.

-claro amiga Bee, estoy segura de que dormiran tranquilos ahi -

- si hasta podria jurar que se estaban riendo de algo-

-que extraño yo tambien los escuche, talvez se rieron por sus sueños-

- si estoy segura de que fue eso-

Despues de que chico bestia y cy terminaron de peliarse por la leche de soya todos disfrutaron de un plato de cereal para despues irse a dormir.

Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un ruido desperto a Star.

- ha, quien anda ahi?, ola?- estaba apunto de dormirse cuando escucho otro ruido y desidio ir a investigar, encendio la luz del pasillo pero esta se corto al instante dejandola en completa oscuridad pero grasias a sus poderes pudo alumbrar un poco el camino, pudo escuchar unos pasos cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro .

-haaaaaaaa, uf amigo Robin me asustaste-

-lo siento star pero te escuche levantarte y que paso?-

- la luz se corto y bine a ver que era lo que se escuchaba, eran como unas risas-

- si yo tambien las escuche y por eso vine a ver que pas...-

Unos nuevos movimientos se escucharon, estaban listos para atacar cuando vieron a sus demas amigos acercarse .

-que es lo que paso aqui, por que no hay los en la torre?-

- no lose amigo cyborg yo me levante por que escuche unos ruidos y encendo la luz pero esta se corto al instante-

- si nosotros tambien nos levantamos por que escuhamos una risa macabra- dijo chico bestia muy asustado jalandose el cabello

- ri-ri-sa ma-ma cabra?- le pregunto star a chico bestia totalmente asustada

-si , asta a mi me asusto- contesto raven un poco nerviosa

-entonces debemos averiguar que era esa "risa macabra- dijo robin que aunque casi no se le notava tambien estaba nervioso.

-estoy de acuerdo con Robin devemos av...- acualad fue interrumpido por otra risa que causo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y no solo a el sino tambien a los demas titanes.

-q-que es e-eso?- dijo Speddy señalano un punto del pasillo, star ilumino el pasillo dejando visible una sombra en forma de cabra gigante con ojos rojos para despues dejar paso a una sabana flotante que aparentaba ser un fantasma, Fum! una linea atarveso el lugar dejando a todos en el piso.

-haaaa que fue eso?- grito chico bestia abrazando muy fuerte a raven

- eso si me sorprendio y tu sueltame!-

-no se lo que era pero sera mejor no averiguarlo- dijo cyborg

- estoy deacuerdo con chispita-

- pues yo pienso que deveriamos investirgar quien esta en nuestra torre- dijo el lider de los titanes pero depronto volvieron a escucharse unos ruidos en la cocina- vamos!-

cuando llegaron estaban todos los platos tirados en el suelo asi como algunos vasos y cucharas dejando ver dos siluetas pequeñas de ojos rojos que rapido desaparecieron.

- que fue eso- girto denuevo chico bestia agarrandose la cabeza

-sea lo que sea no creo que devieramos averiguarlo , estoy de acuerdo con cyborg- dijo raven con su voz fria aunque se le notaba el nerviosismo en esta.

- claro que no , devemos averiguar que es eso cy tu iras con bee y acualad iran abajo, chico bestia y raven las habitaciones y el baño despues regresen aqui, Speedy, Starfire y yo iremos a las habitaciones de arriba y chicos, cuidense nos vemos aqui estabien?-

Los demas asintieron y rapidamente se dirijieron a donde Robin les habia indicado.

Estaban Raven y chico bestia caminando, recorriendo cada rincon de las habitaciones, raven estaba totalmente enfadada ya que chico bestia, como siempre, no dejaba de intentar hacerla reir con todos sus intentos fallidos, chico bestia se estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando escucharon los gritos de los gemelos, rapidamente corrieron a la habitacion de Starfire encontrando las sabanas tiradas pero no hallaron rastro de los gemelos.

Por otro lado estaban Robin,Starfire y Speedy iban caminando por un cuarto donde tenian algunos papeles, pintura, uno que otro pequeño bote de pegamento y otras cosas por ahi, solo estaban caminando en silencio habia mucha tension en el ambiente .

- Chi-cos?-

-si star- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-q-que es e-so?- dijo star señalando una esquina en el techo.

-haaaaaaa- gritaron los tres , estaban apunto de salir corriendo completamente aterrorisados, cuando a Speedy le callo un bote de pegamento y a Robin uno de pintura azul, mientras que a Starfire solo le calleron delicadamente unos cuantos papeles.

Cuando volvieron a voltear a ver aquella figura que bajaba del techo como una araña, habia desaparecio dejando a los jovenes completamente asombrados.

Cyborg y bee iban charlando con Acualad, no parecian estar tan aterrados ya que nada aparte de lo sucedido en la cocina les habia pasado, deverdad estaban muy tranquilos lo que no se esperaban era que alguien los abservaba.

-si bee yo mismo fabrique este hermoso auto, lo hise con mis propios circuitos-esclamo horgullosamente cyborg.

-es muy lindo chis...-estaba apunto de terminar la frase cuando se escucho un portazo y el carro se ensendio de golpe

- SALGAN DE AQUI AHORA!- se escucho una voz fuerte que hizo que los titanes salieran corriendo.

-jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja- fue lo ultimo que alcalzaron a escuchar.

Cuando todos volvieron al living se contaron unos a otros todo lo que habia pasado.

- Pues no se ustedes pero yo creo que se comieron a Mas y a Menos- dijo chico bestia con la cabeza abajo.

Starfire inalo fuerte , ahogo un solloso y abraso a Robin quien la consolaba tiernamente , al igual que cy con bee mientras que los demas solo bajaron la mirada.

-ho, es eso o son ellos quienes nos estan jugando una broma- rapidamente star se separo de Robin y se le quedo viendo confundida ante las palabras de su lider.- Raven, no nos dijiste que ellos no estaban?-

-esacto-

-y nosotron miramos una silueta de lo que parecia ser un niño-

-ademas recuerden que paso en la cocina- les recordo acualad

- y luego en el pasillo , la linea que atraveso el lugar dejandonos en el suelo-estabes fue chico bestia quien se los recordo

- y ademas lo que nos paso con el auto T-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos an lo ocurrido en cada una de las situaciones despues todos pusieron una mirada macabra.

- pues yo pienso que deveriamos atraparlos y darles una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo chico bestia frotandose las manos.

- estoy deacuerdo con el les hare pagar lo que le hicieron a mi hermoso cabello- dijo oviamente Speedy

-Bien, que aremos para cobrarnolas-

Despues de nunos momentos de planear lo que les iban a hacer a los pequeños traviesos Robin les pregunto a los demas.

- pero quien sera la carnada?- todos se miraron con cara de complises y luego voltearon a ver a Starfire con una mirada macabra.

-Star, creo que tendras que hacernos ese favor-dijo acualad

- p-pero p-por que yo?-

-eres la unica a la que eyos jamas dañarian- le dijo chico bestia

-como saven eso?-

-Recuerda que a nosotros nos tiraron pegamento y pintura en la cabeza- le recordo Speedy

-si Star mientras que a ti solo te arrojaron algunos papelitos- esta vez quien se encargo de acordarle aquello fue Robin-

-hooo esta bien-...

-Y viste la cara de chico bestia hahahahaha- dijo menos entre risas

-si y miraste como le quedo el cabello a Speedy jajajajajaja...oiste eso ?-

-ES LA SEÑORITA STARFIRE-dijeron ambos

Los dos gemelos slieron corriendo hacia el pasillo en donde se encuentran las habitaciones cuando vieron la sombra de Starfire se asercaron a ella pero esta solo se reia siniestramente.

-hahahahhhahahahaha gritaron los gemelos al ver a los demas titanes todos blancos, llenos de lo que aparentaba ser sangre y algo verde gelatinoso y mas se asustaron al ver que Starfire se veia esactamente igual a ellos.

- AAAAAAAAA SOMBIS ASESINOS!-gritaron denuevo al mismo tiempo, estaban a punto de hacia el otro lado cuando una sombra de cuatro ojor rojos se aparecio aciendolos retroceder quedando rodeados, estaban en el piso abrazados muy asustedos - ADIOS MENOS-

-ADIOS MAS!- gritaron despidiendose uno del otro y cuando supuestamente ellos estaban apunto de morir, los titanes comensaron a reir, chico bestia la choco con cyborg y este ultimo grito BUYA!.

-nos engañaron, como lo hicieron?- dijeron los gemelos

- bueno pues usamos harina, gelatina de limos y catsup, a y raven uso sus poderes de demonio- dijo chico bestia de su estupenda broma de vengansa mientras que raven se le asercaba y le daba un zape.

-ademas ustedes fueron los primeron en asustarnos- les raclamo raven con una mirada asesina

- y ahora para que terminen de pagar limpiaran todas la habitaciones y recogeran todo lo que hicieron entendido?- ordeno el chico maravilla

Los dos gemelos se miraron y luego asintireron llendose a limpiar las habitaciones, despues de supervisar y esperar a que terminaran con su castigo todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamnte.

fin


End file.
